The present invention belongs to the field of sound and more particularly pertains to a 5 GHz wireless stereo sound system.
Existing wireless audio technology usually involves two types, namely analog and digital audio. Wireless analog audio comprises FM (frequency modulation), AM (amplitude modulation), infrared and so forth. Analog audio signals are commonly susceptible to the problems of interference and instability. Wireless digital audio comprises Bluetooth, Wifi, Apple's AirPlay, Android DLNA and so forth, which belongs to the field of 2.4 GHz wireless audio technology.
2.4 GHz wireless audio technology solves the problems such as cabling difficulty and time-consuming issues, reduces installation and maintenance costs, and has wide application range, high bandwidth and low power consumption. However, due to a massive selection of 2.4 GHz (2.4-2.484 GHz) ISM band, the electromagnetic compatibility problem of this band is serious. Signals interfere with each other, resulting in pause or intermittence in wireless audio transmission.
In addition, most existing wireless audio systems adopt an integrated design which integrate wireless receiving, decoding and power amplification in speaker. Although the integration of the audio system simplifies the configuration of the audio system, it is impossible to select combination of components since all parts are integrated; it is also not possible to combine and form new desired systems.